With the increasing adaptation of private cloud systems to run workloads, various businesses seek to decrease cost by optimally using resources. A cloud system refers to computational resources that are linked through the use of computer networks. A private cloud system is the implementation of cloud services on resources that are dedicated to different departments of a business that has subscribed to the private cloud. With a private cloud, each department gets many benefits of self-service, scalability, and elasticity with the additional control and customization available from dedicated resources.